


Kittens and Kat

by Rivulet027



Series: Kitten Rangers [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a monster turns all the rangers but Kat get turned into kittens hilariousness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittens and Kat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box, I'm merely playing.  
> A/N: Because TSB wanted rangers and kittens.

Kat let out a shriek and snatched the kitten crawling up her leg off. She pulled it up to eye level and glared, “Bad Tommy! No!”

The kitten meowed at her plaintively.

“That doesn’t work,” she told him before she set him down, “Go play with Billy while I try to figure out why nothings working.”

The whitish tiger cat swatted at her shoe but scampered off to tackle Adam.

“Tommy,” Kat groaned.

Adam, who looked more like a tiny puff of black fur than a kitten, swatted Tommy before he could even get close. Tommy whimpered but scampered after Aisha who was chasing a ball with Rocky. Adam watched him go, glanced at Kat, yawned and then snuggled back down.

“At least Adam is being good,” Kat mumbled.

“We’ll have this figured out soon enough,” Alpha reassured.

“It’s bad enough half the town is being turned into kittens, but how am…Billy!”

Kat rushed over to the control that Billy was trying with all his kitten strength to push.

She picked him up, admiring his darkish gray almost bluish looking fur and cuddled him, “Now what are you trying to do?”

Billy meowed at her, then looked frustrated.

“I know,” Kat said before she set him on top of the consul, “Now what do we need?”

Billy pointed with a paw.

“This button?” Kat asked.

Billy shook his head.

“This one?”

Billy nodded. Kat pushed the button and suddenly the lights finally turned on, the viewing globe came to life and Kat felt herself relax. Maybe now they could find the monster. She smiled as Zordon praised Billy, then spun as she heard a yowl, then a hiss.

“Tommy leave Adam alone!” Kat glared, “Just because you're hyper active doesn’t mean everyone wants to play with you. And Aisha really? Adam can look after himself.”

Aisha glanced at Kat from her spot between Tommy and the sleeping Adam then sat down and started cleaning her orange fur. Rocky, a calico, went around the two to snuggle up with Adam into a kitten bundle of fur. Kat shook her head, “They are so cute. They’d be even cuter if Tommy wasn’t bouncing off the walls.”

Billy meowed.

“What?” Kat asked.

Billy pointed. Kat turned towards the viewing globe.

“Finally, okay you guys try to keep Tommy in line. I’m going to get rid of this monster and hopefully that’ll turn you back.”


End file.
